Memories Lost, Friendships Gained
by CmDhalo42
Summary: When you wake up with bits missing from your memory, one can only hope what is missing is something you want to find out and not something you wish you'd never have uncovered...
1. Chapter 1 - A Brand New Day

**A.N: Before I start this, I'd like to give a big shoutout to 2 people - LoverofChrist for the amazing stories written on and nimbostratus on deviantart for the ace MLP name generator. You've both been amazing help!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Brand New Day:**

* * *

**BH:**

Alright, try to imagine this: you're trying to get some sleep in your bed when suddenly *poof* a bright light fills you're room. Bright enough to make you see purple and green spots in-front of your eyes. And then the nausea hits you.. Not a good way to wake up on day one of a new school after moving away from home, to a place called Canterlot. I mean jeez, a new school is hard enough to deal with at this age but waking up to that and then having to move quickly? Come on! Though I did have to move quickly because I was technically already late to school.. So it wasn't too bad. But I was according to my mothers alarm clock of a voice.

"Oi, Burning Helm! Get your bloody ass down here now - you're late!" a voice began screeching up the stairs.

It doesn't really put you in the best frame of mind to start the day. Any-who, back to the story. So there I am, not having the foggiest idea as to what that bright light was. I manage to shrug it off temporarily with the smell of coffee wafting its way up the stairs. I slide out, got changed into my normal get up of jeans and a hoodie and drifted into the bathroom and turn on the tap to throw some cold water over my sleep filled eyes. Something seemed different. No wait, still the same dull features I've grown accustomed to here. Even the blue streak in my hair seems duller than usual. I guess that's good if I don't want to get noticed for being late right? And that's pretty much my morning. It's always been the same thing for the past 8 years. At least I think so, I'm having trouble remembering much of before the long drive over here. My memory should come back soon though, that flash is really blocking something in my head. My head starts to bang again so I head downstairs and grab breakfast, strolling past my mum who's too engrossed in a reality T.V. show to bother to acknowledge me in person, but the small piece of toast left out sends a few feelings to my head. I guess she does care.. "Time to get to school now I suppose." I mutter to myself. So I hurry myself up, grab my coat, gloves and iPod and head out the door in the direction I hope is the right way to the bus stop. "Bloody rain.." I mutter, shoving in my earphones to quieten the noisy streets.

**Sunset:**

Sunset Shimmer awoke to the sound of Pinkie Pie screaming for everyone to get up. "Last time I stay at one of Pinkie's slumber parties for a while.." She thought. Last night was pretty fun, she'd admit, but the constant snoring of Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Pinkie combined - more than enough to stop you from getting any sleep. "Come on girls!" shouted Pinkie Pie, bouncing on her bed. "It's the firrrrrst day back and you know what that means! Freshman partayssss! Woo-hoo!" She beamed. The others slowly stirred and began their morning rituals, most moaning for Pinkie to shut up for a few more minutes. Or in Rarity's case, full on preparation to be the 'bell of the ball' as it were. After what seemed like hours to Sunset, the whole gang began to trot their way back up to Canterlot High.

"Oh my, I hope the school has done something to fix those dreadful colours they use on their welcome posters, because they just look absolutely hideous! It's a shame Principle Celestia wouldn't allow me to, I don't know, spruce them up a bit?.. " Rarity pondered out-loud to the group.

"Probably not, the schools budget is still a bit tight after the battle of the bands fiasco. It cost a lot more than the school could afford - they've had to cut things everywhere. " Sunset replied.  
"Ah dunno Sunset, I'm purte shure the news crews payed a far bit to get the exclusive story you know? " Applejack countered.

"I just hope they'll still allow my fundraiser for the animal shelter will go through.. It's not the animals fault that people don't want more pets to look after.. " Fluttershy said to the side. "They'll be left on the street otherwise - I don't have the room to look-after them all!"

"It'll be ok Futtershy, I've gotten the entire football team to show their support and I'll make sure there's a notification out at our first big game." Rainbow Dash beamed. Fluttershy gave a small smile behind her pink hair."Thank you."

Sunset looked down at her watch. "Hey girls, we'd better hurry - the bus will be there any minute! " "Race you!" RD and Applejack took off down the street, causing several bystanders to shout curses into the street after them. Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Sunset took after them, Pinkie Pie skipping along at a surprising speed that only she could manage. Rarity was having to pull Fluttershy along with Sunset pushing from behind. After running a few blocks, RD and Applejack reached the stop at the same time and began to argue, as usual, about who got there first. "Hey I'll catch up in a bit girls, " Sunset said. "My watch strap has snapped - I need to find it. Hold the bus up will you? "

"Sure thing darling, I won't let it leave without you." Rarity replied and began to head off to the rest of the group who'd decided to take a seat on the bench next to the stop. Sunset began her small trek back along the path, in hopes of a glimpse of her watch.

* * *

**So Part 1 is up - Please enjoy :D **


	2. Chapter 2 - The Introductions

**A.N: So here's part 2 :D Hope you enjoy it :) And thanks again ****LoverofChrist, you've given me extremely useful help to get me to write both chapters tonight. So cheers! ^-^**

* * *

**BH:**

"Not long now I think. " I said to myself. Where the hell was I going? "Frick, the bus will be there now! Please be late, please be late.. " I was getting pretty frustrated. Suddenly I stopped - my iPod began playing something I hadn't heard in a while.. It felt good - I began to trot on again and instantly felt calmer. I began to sing along, head bopping to the beat. See, this is what life should be like, not a care in the world and good music to make it sweeter. I began to sing along, surprisingly, in tune. I always thought I couldn't sing but here I was!

_"If only time could disappear_

_We would be this way until the end.. Yeah!_

_'Cause the speed of sound can hit when we would miss._

_Without our heart and soul we don't exist._

_No, we don't exist..."_

**Sunset:**

"Ah there's my watch!" She bent down and picked it up, out of a small pothole on the pavement. The strap had snapped. "DAMN IT!" She exclaimed, and pushed the watch deep into her jacket pocket along with her hand. She had no idea where she was going to get it mended.

_"So let me see, let me feel,_

_Let me breathe you without a sound"_

She heard something. She didn't know what it was but she liked it.

_"It's the only thing I'm waking up for now, up for now_

_Let me see, let me feel,_

_Let me breathe you without a sound._

_It's the only thing I'm waking up for now, up for now!"_

She turned around and saw someone across the road, skipping a little as he danced the way across the road singing to himself. Her eyes followed him, he was a while away yet but he was coming closer. There was something strange about him, but to her dismay, Sunset just couldn't quite place what it was.

**BH:**

I did a little spin and continued walking towards the bus stop I had just noticed down the road. From the looks of it, people were still there waiting for the bus. I could make out a group of girls about my age sat together, talking and laughing. One seemed to be bursting with energy - bouncing all over the place. This was going to be a long bus ride..

_"If only I could hear you say that in a little while,_

_You and I would meet. Yeah!"_

Sunset kept staring. She just couldn't help it, but she wasn't the only one. People all across the street were watching this new face roam up the street, smiling to himself. Her friends had even began to stare as well. Something really was out of place here. She began walking back to her friends but constantly glancing at the figure now walking opposite to her. He turned his head and smiled directly at Sunset and turned to cross the road.

_" 'Cause the speed of sound can hit when we're missed._

_Without our heart and soul we don't exist_

_No, we don't exist..."_

**BH:**

I stopped and turned - not paying any attention to the traffic at all. Big mistake. I knew the bus would be here soon so I needed to hurry, just to be safe. I couldn't hear a thing but the music pulsing through my brain. I'd never felt this alive, not for a long time. I stepped out and headed into the middle of the road.

_"So let me see, let me feel_

_Let me breathe you without a sound._

_It's the only thing I'm waking up for now, up for now!_

_Let me see, let me feel,_

_Let me breathe you without a sound_

_It's the only thing I'm waking up for now, up for now!"_

I didn't have enough time to see it coming. Something hit me, knocking me around onto the side of the road, faceplanting into the concrete curb. It was only later that I found out that this was the very same bus that I was crossing to get to.. The vision went dark and I blacked out. At least it didn't hurt too bad..

**Sunset:**

Sunset moved quickly and dragged the stranger onto the grass next to the curb. Rainbow and Applejack were there almost instantly and began to help her move the body out of the traffic. The bus hadn't even stopped to check if everyone was ok but had just sped away to try in a hurry. Sunset put a fingers on his neck and checked for a pulse. A tense moment passed but she finally sighed. "He's stil breathing. Someone should call for help though.. I don't know how badly hurt he is.. " She said quickly to her friends.

"Who is he?" RD asked outloud to no-one inparticular.

"No idea. I've never seen him before.." Sunset replied back.

Applejack picked up the bag which zip had come undone. "He looks like he's goin' to Canterlot High - he's gotta school information pack in here."

**BH:**

I woke up a few moments later, my eyes struggling to re-adjust to the sunlight. I tried to get up but got a hand pushed on my shoulder to try to get me back down. The next thing I know, there's a someone standing right over me. I see the outline of someone with bright red hair and yellow streaks flowing through them. She's surrounded by a few others. "Where am I? What the hell happened, I feel like shit.."

"You just got hit by a bus!" A pink haired girl said excitedly. "You went *Blam* as the bus hit you and then you started to fly! Though only for a moment or two. Then you just hit the floor and..." She got cut off with a hand on her face by someone standing next to her with diamonds on her dress. It takes me a few moments for this to sink in and I finally recognise them as the girls I saw next to the bus stop a few minutes earlier.

"Hit by a bus ey? That's one way to remember your first day! I guess I'll need a note for the principle.." I said jokingly to them. They looked at me questioningly - as if they were questioning my sanity. I rolled my eyes and picked myself up.

"Do you remember your name?" The red haired one asked me. "Burning Helm,or BH for short. Who might you be?"

Sunset Shimmer introduced herself and her friends one by one. "My name is Sunset Shimmer, my friends here are Applejack, Rarity, Rainbowdash, Pinkie Pie and the shy one is Fluttershy."

"Hhh.. Hello..." Fluttershy whispered. I smiled and tried to get up and move again but progress was slow.

"You really shouldn't be moving Mr Helm.. " Sunset Shimmer exclaimed. "You could have a concussion.. You need to goto the hospital and get checked out. " Something inside me hated that word, it really didn't want to goto the hospital.

"No thank you... I think I'll be ok thanks.. " I said quickly to them. " I need to get to school. We're already pretty late by the looks of it. "

The six girls looked at each other with doubtful glances but eventually agreed on the condition that I was checked out by the school nurse instead, just to be safe. I tried to argue otherwise but I didn't feel well enough to argue so I reluctantly agreed.

* * *

**So what do you think so far? Please leave some reviews for me :D**


	3. Chapter 3 - Villains Hooves Are Not Idle

**A.N: So HAPPY NEW YEAR 2015 to y'all and I hope it's a good one :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Villains hooves are not idle things**

* * *

Queen Chrysalis stared at the large oval mirror in-front of her. It was an exact replica of the one currently in the Crystal Empire, it even possessed the same magic to travel between worlds. It had taken her many moons and a dangerous journey to get back to Equestria, through the frozen Arctic North and the desert plains in the east. After Shining Armour had banished her and her changeling minions, she thought tirelessly of some way for her to get back at the weak minded ponies and their pathetic magic of love and friendship; and had finally been able to formulate one with the unexpected discovery of a second mirror. Of course she had no idea what it was at the time, but thanks to an unexpected visitor, all became clear and soon her plan grew and started to come into fruition.

Here they were, standing side by side, inside a hidden cave on the outskirts of Equestria. Sombra stood next to her, looking into the mirror, dark magic flowing through his horn and enveloping the casing in front of them. His eyes were shut and his full concentration was focused on reconnecting this portal to one in the alternate world. He'd arrived a few days after Chrysalis had discovered the portal. He claimed he knew what it was and that one of his agents in Canterlot had already gone through the other portal and he was now attempting to re-contact him and deal with him after he was discovered. He said this was all he knew but Chrysalis could see through the lies. She learned from a captured Royal Guard that was... 'Kind' enough to share that Luna had caught the agent before he could gain any important information and that Luna brought the said infiltrator before her sister, Princess Celestia. Chrysalis has yet to find out what occurred during this time but what she did know was that the spy had escaped through some extreme (and highly suspicious) measures and managed to go through the other portal which was now residing in Ponyville, in Princess Twilight's pretty new castle..

"Ugh even the thought of it is just so... Cringe-worthy.." Chrysalis thought.

Sombra started to cringe - as if hearing her thoughts say the word. The strain was almost too much for him to bear but then a sudden flash caught both of their attentions and relief slowly spread throughout Sombra's face.

"What'sss thatttt?" Chrysalis spoke slowly.

"The connection has been made.. It worked!"

They could see someone lying there, in a bed asleep. Not somepony, but _someone_. "It really works.." She thought.

"Ooh lookie here Chrysalis, it's my agent of course, all fast asleep. Send your changeling through now and kill him. He is of no use to me any more but a liability to the both of us." Chrysalis waved her hoof and one of her changeling ran through into the light. Her minion knew what to do. Chrysalis had no intention of killing the boy yet, for he was still useful to her. He knew things that she did not and she wasn't going to have Sombra take that away from her. Sombra let out a small sigh of pain as the stress of holding the portal together began to take it's toll heavily on him. The flames around his eyes flickered slightly and colour slowly drained from each whisper. She began to charge her horn. It glowed as the power began to build inside her and she began to focus on the spell she had been carefully studying for the past few hours while Sombra worked on the portal. A memory spell was perfect for what she wanted to achieve, the spy would know nothing of this world, nothing of the mirror in his room and nothing of Sombra and his instructions. "Well, not until he hears the pass-code that is. " She thought. She gave final commands to the changeling in the other world through her mental link and fired her spell through the portal into the room. It blinded both Sombra's and Chrysalis's view of the room but she knew it had worked. As soon as she had finished, the glow around the mirror subsided and Sombra stumbled forward as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"What's the matter _darling_? Feeling a little under the weather?" She cackled out-loud to him. Sombra said nothing, he was too tired to deal with her just yet. He needed a way to get through the portal and keep it open without leaving him so exhausted. It should only get easier the more practise he gets though. He could deal with Chrysy later. For now, it was time to rest.

* * *

The changeling Nitox knew what to do. She had to infiltrate the local area, secure the portal and locate the Equestrian versions of the ponies that had defeated her and her queen several months previously. She was to use any force deemed necessary to achieve her goals and remain as inconspicuous as possible. When the portal closed behind her, she hid underneath the bed of Sombra's ex-agent and waited for him to wake up. It wasn't too long, only a few seconds - the light from Queen Chrysalis had woken him. As soon as he began to move, she readied herself, just in-case her makeshift position was compromised. It wasn't. The voice of someone downstairs caught her attention. "Perrrrrfect. This one can be ussssed as my disguisssse. " Once she was completely sure that the agent had left the premises, she slowly crept down the large stairs, each of her hoof steps where muffled by noises originating from a sitting room. She crept up behind a sleeping woman and slowly began to weave her magic around her and the hoofless one. Once the deed was done and she was changed into the same form with all her knowledge, she put her hands around the face of the copy and silenced her permanently and slowly began dragging what remained down into the cellar, took up a pick and shovel from the shed and slowly began to excavate the underground of the house.

* * *

**A.N: Yeah this isn't going to be completely cute and fluffy so please don't be too shocked in what may happen in future. Please comment and review as always :D **


	4. Chapter 4 - Arrival

**Chapter 4 - Arrival:**

* * *

**BH:**

Agreeing to Sunset's idea was not one of my best choices to make.. There were no buses running at this time and so her whole gang had decided to walk with me straight to Canterlot High. Not that that in its self is a bad thing but the awkwardness... Blugh! After a long and silent walk to school, we finally arrived to the front doors. Sunset and Fluttershy helped me up the steps after it became apparent that I couldn't do it on my own.

"Fuck, I must have twisted my ankle pretty bad.. " I sighed. "Maybe I should skip seeing Principle Celestia is it? And head straight to the nurses office.. "

"That might be a good idea, sugercube." Applejack said as pushing me through the doors. "We're awful late for class but I'm sure Sunset wouldn' mind skippin' a lil of History to take you there, she's already ahead of us before we've even begun with all that holiday research she did!"

"I'm sure someone else would like to help?" Sunset asked to them all.

"Nope, I'm sure you can handle it darling." Rarity gave a wink to Sunset Shimmer and the group trotted off down the hall leaving Sunset Shimmer and Burning Helm in the corridor. Pinkie Pie turned and waved franticially to them. "See you in a bit you guys! Don't forget, at 2 there's the mandatory student meeting for all the freshmen so you'd better be there!" Pinkie Pie suddenly went serious. "They've got_ tonnes_ of cookies! See you later alligator! " Then she dashed off after the rest of the group which had disappeared around a corner somewhere.

"I guess you're stuck with me, ey?" I smirked. I could tell she disliked being alone with a stranger but I didn't press it. Well, not too much.

"Yep, sure looks like it. I think the nurses office is through here." She pointed at a set of double doors to her right. "If not we'll find it eventually. Can't be too hard to find!"

And with that we set off. It didn't take as long as I thought it would considering Sunset had absolutely no idea where the nurses room was but we found it within a few minutes of wondering around.

_*Knock knock*_

We heard a metal chair leg scrape on a harderned floor and an outline of someone came to the door and opened it slowly.

"Enter."

We did and I sat myself down on the side and Sunset took to standing besides the door. "Someones eager to get out quickly.. So it's not just me who doesn't like this sort of thing.." I thought.

**Sunset:**

After stepping through the door, Sunset instantly recognised Nurse Redheart. "Err, hey Nurse Redheart!"

"Hello Miss Shimmer, so what can I do for you two hmm?" She stared at the two of them.

"He, well um he kinnnd of got hit by a bus.. "

"Why aren't you at the hospital then?" She exclaimed loudly. She rushed over and began checking out Burning Helm for any this serious that would need to be treated for right away. Burning looked extremely uncomfortable from the continual inspections from the nurse stood before him.

"Do you rememeber your name? Does anything hurt? Look at the light please." Nurse Redheart bombarded BH with questions to which he replied the best he could but Sunset could easily see how awkward the whole experience was for him, and for her. A few minutes later, Nurse Redheart walked over to the side and unlocked the cabinate next to them and took out a small box. She took out a tablet and passed it to Burning Helm. "That should help with the pain. Try to stay off the ankle but it'll be fine soon enough."

He took the tablet, stared at it for a few seconds until he thought it wasn't going to course any harm and swallowed it down.

"Thanks. Can I go now?" He asked.

"Sure! It looks like he'll be ok, Sunset, though you'd better keep an eye on him, just incase."

"I'll be watching him anyway." She thought. "There's just something strange I just can't place.."

Redheart turned back to Burning Helm. "Don't be afraid to come back for any reason young man. Want a lolly pop?" The nurse pointed at a bowl on the side, winked and opened the door for them.

Sunset picked a large red one up and grabbed Burning Helm by the arm. "Thanks miss, I'll give this to Pinkie Pie." The door shut behind them.

"It's for Pinkie Pie?" He asked Sunset Shimmer.

"Eeyup." She smiled awkwardly and stood by the wall opposite, hand on elbow.

"So, where do you want to go now? We can always visit Principle Celestia later if you know your timetable, but if not, it'll probably be a good place to start."

"Sure, I'll follow your lead again shall I? " He smirked at this and Sunset felt a cold shiver creep down her spine from the way he said it to her. Then as he spoke, it was gone, as if it had been wiped away from the both of them.

"Sorry, I shouldn't poke fun. Thank you for all this miss, I've waisted a lot of your time already. I should be able to manage it from here on my own." He picked up his bag from outside the door and dumped it over his shoulder. "By the way, which way to Principle Celestia's office?"

Sunset sighed and pointed off to the right. "That way a little bit, turn left, left again, then right and its the second door on your left." He looked blankly at her. She sighed again and grabbed his arm and pulled him in the right direction.

* * *

**A.N: Review, Review, Review Please :D**


	5. Chapter 5 - Late for Lessons

**A.N: I think I'll leave first person out of it for a while - it's easier to write a fluid story otherwise :3**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Late for Lessons:**

"So, what's Canterlot High really like?" Burning Helm asked.  
When they reached Principle Celestia's office, they found the door locked.  
"Hmm, it's not usually locked.. She likes to have an open door policy. " Sunset told Burning Helm. "Oh right yeah, it's a nice place an' all. Everyone gets along now and it's really easy to get settled in here. Everyone knows everyone and it doesn't take long for newcomers to fit right in."  
An idea formed in her head She smiled. "So, while we are waiting for Principle Celestia to come back, why don't you tell me what brought you here?"  
"Wow hold up, gets along *now*? What happened?" Burning Helm looked at her with a puzzled expression.  
"Um its a lonnnng story.. I'll tell you later, we'll probably end up meeting up after school to get the bus anyway." Sunset looked down sheepishly as she said the word 'bus'.  
"Sure.. I guess.." Burning Helm took a step back. There wasn't time for investigating right now, someone was coming up to them.

It was tall woman with multicoloured hair, floating slightly as she moved. He recognised the badge on her lapel, but from where? Must have been the introduction day.. Yeah, that's got to have been it.. He wasn't completely convinced but it was the best reason why that he could answer with in his head.  
"What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be in lessons?  
"That's the exact reason why we are here, he doesn't have his timetable yet. I have no-idea where he's meant to be and I said that you might be able to help." Sunset told Principle Celestia who had now begun to produce a key and unlock her door. She beckoned them to come in and she sat behind her desk and pulled out a tablet from the side of her desk.  
"What's your name?"  
"Humph what?"  
"Your name. You know, what name you'll have on the system for me to find and download your timetable. " She stared at the two stood infront of her.  
"Oh right yeah, my name. Sorry for a moment my mind went completely blank." He answered. "It's Burning Helm."  
"Okay.. Here it is. History, English, Science etc. It's all being printed out now." A dull buzz filled the room. "Just remember, you've got an assembly at 2 o'clock so I'd be there early, the seats never stay free long." Principle Celestia leaned and pulled out a page of paper and handed it to Burning Helm.  
"Thanks, uh Principle Celestia. I should probably head off, seeing how I'm late an' all."  
"Well you'd better hurry, it's nearly half 1 already. I don't know what you two have been doing for so long but I don't know why it's taken so long.."  
Sunset spoke softly. "He got hit by a bus so we were looking after him. He didn't want to go to the hospital so we took him to the nurse instead. We've been waiting for you for the rest of that actually."  
"I see. Well, I'll get you a note to say you've been with me so you won't get into trouble." She pulled out a pen and a notebook and wrote them each a note for their respected teachers.  
"You look fine now so hurry off now, or I'll hold you both back after school." Celestia tilted her head then resumed to look at the screen infront of her.

Sunset Shimmer and Burning Helm looked at each other and walked out the office. Sunset closed the door after they both went through.  
"Well I'm off, I'd better catch up with the girls. You're not in the same history class as me, are you?" He looked at the paper in his hand and shook his head.  
"You'll be able to find where you are going though, right?"  
He nodded. "Yup, we passed J-block room 16 several times walking here so I think I know where I am going." Sunset let out a glad sigh inside and began to walk to her lesson, leaving Burning Helm staring at a map on the wall.

A few minutes passed and he hadn't gotten much further. "Damn, maybe I should have asked for directions.." He shook his head. No, better not, she suspects something. Wait what? What was there to suspect? "Okay, I must have really hit my head hard, damn. Ugh, I'll just try this way now." Another few minutes past and he finally came up to the right door.

"English Dept. Miss Cheerilee".

Burning Helm put his hand on the door, note in hand, and braced himself for the inevitable awkwardness.

* * *

**A.N: Please, leave some reviews.. It means a lot :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - English with Cheerilee

**A.N: Sorry for the delay, school is back on so that's been keeping me pretty busy but I'll try to update this when I can :P This is my longest chapter yet so I hope that'll make up for it :D**

**A very special shout out to 'LoverofChrist' for proof reading this whole section and being there with all the support. So please check out her works - I'll guarantee they are something you don't want to miss ;)**

* * *

Sunset opened the door to her History class and sat down next to Fluttershy in her normal place. She hadn't missed much, the teacher still wasn't here from the look of the room; paper planes and balls were being thrown around and people were sat across desks, laughing in their friendly way.

"Where's Mr. Doodle? Isn't he supposed to be teaching us today?" Sunset asked.

"Who cares where he is!" Rainbow Dash replied. "It makes this lesson totally awesome!"

"If you say so RD." Applejack said with a grimace. "It's nice an' all without havin' a teacher but I don' know quite what we should do right naow. What do you think we should do Rare?"

Rarity closed her small mirror and looked into her purse for a small red vial for her nails. "I haven't the foggiest on what we should do, but as long as it isn't something too…messy, shall we say? I've worked hard on getting my hair to stay this poofy today and I want it to stay like that."

Applejack and Rainbow Dash sighed. "What abaht you Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy was sat on her chair with her legs tucked up to her chest, looking into her bag at her not so secret pets she had brought in with her.

"Oh um I don't know…we could see if they need help with the assembly? It takes an awful amount of work and they did say they were going to be understaffed…"

At that moment, a large bang came from the front of the room. Someone had fallen onto the floor after trying to catch a badly thrown tennis ball. This same ball, evaded the attempt to be stopped and flew right into the projector on the ceiling, smashing it so hard that it fell off and hit the table directly below it and broke. At that moment, Mr. Doodle decided this would be a good time to walk in and it took him no less than two seconds to go through several emotions at once until he landed on one he deemed most perfect for this moment. Full on rage mode seemed most appropriate.

"What in BLAZES is going on here…?!" The whole room stood still. Flustered faces lit up the dull room and someone began a light cough. "I want the whole LOT of you to CLEAN this mess right NOW!"

No one moved. Doodle's face grew redder and wrinkles began to form across his brow and face.

"Alright, that's it. EVERYONE OUT RIGHT NOW!"

People started to move slowly, picking up bags and smiling subtly to their companions as they began to file their way out of the room. They didn't go too far and stood in the corridor talking amongst themselves. The poor lad who had attempted to catch the ball had to remain in the classroom with the steaming Doodle to tidy up the room and to feel the full wrath of Mr. Doodles last two years of conserved frustration at the class's inability to learn the simplest of facts. Yes there were a few bright sparks among them but the others…this recent incident was just one of the reasons that this class had failed overall to impress him.

Sunset and the others were huddled in a corner next to a set of lockers just around the corner next to one which belonged to Sunset Shimmer.

"I know Mr. Doodle hasn't had the best of years but I've never seen him this angry before…" said Rarity.

Applejack scratched the top of her head through her hat. "I know Rare, but sometimes you jus' can' keep it bottled up forever, y'know."

"Hey, I thought it was hilarious! The way his eyes fixated on Shadow Lake—that was perfect!" whistled Rainbow Dash. "His wig almost flew right off!"

"I just hope he doesn't hate us…" said a small voice. "It kind of was our fault that he's pretty mad."

"It wasn't us darling, we were reading amongst ourselves. It was those ruffians who caused all the mayhem." Fluttershy didn't seem convinced.

"Oooh, maybe I could through him a party to try and cheer him up? Who wants to help with the streamers?" Pinkie Pie gleamed.

"That might not be such a good idea. You remember the last time you tried to cheer him up Pinkie, it caused him to have his book burned, remember?" Sunset began to open her locker and tried to retrieve something from inside her locker.

Pinkie's hair slightly deflated but suddenly bounced back as something else caught her attention. "Whatcha doin' with that book Sunset?"

Sunset Shimmer held the book between her hands in-front of the girls. "I just thought, since we've got nothing else to do until Mr. Doodle calms down that I'd send a message to Princess Twilight. I want to catch up I guess, after all, I haven't talked to her in a while.. "

"Okie-dokie lokie!" Then Pinkie gasped.

"What is it?" Rainbow Dash and Rarity answered in unison. She then proceeded to grab Rainbow Dash and Rarity by the arms and pushed them towards a poster she suddenly noticed on someone's locker a few metres away. "Looklooklooklook - it's a bake sale! We can make cupcakes!" She then proceeded to start babbling to the pair of them, bouncing all the while.

"Yeah, um it's the animal shelter…I did say we needed more help…" Fluttershy said as she and Applejack walked over to all the commotion.

Sunset sat down next to the locker as her friends began to run amok in the corridor and took out her pen. "Hopefully Twilight's got some answers for me...maybe she'll know something?" Sunset thought. "If not, then I'll know it's just me. That's something I suppose." She clicked the top of her pen and pressed it to the next blank page. 'Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle…' "

* * *

The door budged slowly open. Burning Helm stepped through and was almost blinded by the one bright light coming from the back of the dark room. There was a film playing, something he hadn't seen before. It was something involving some boys pretending to be Indians on an island, that much was sure but beyond that, he hadn't a clue. Someone across the room stood up and came towards the door. "That's probably Miss Cheerilee.." He thought.

The cheerful woman stood next to him and said quietly "You're a bit late aren't you?"

He held up the note he received from Principal Celestial and gave it to her.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late miss but I was in an accident and have had trouble finding where I needed to go…"

She seemed to understand and asked him to find a free seat somewhere. They were watching a black and white film called 'The Lord of the Flies'. He hadn't heard of it but quickly found a seat near the back. He couldn't help but notice a fair few sets of eyes following him as he made his way across the room. He sat in the middle between a lad and lass about his age. He sat down, plonked his bag on the floor and rested his face into the side of his cheek. The girl on his left seemed to be engrossed in a magazine on horses. She had cyan hair with a white stripe down one side. She suddenly jumped and threw the paper in-front of a girl next to her who had blue and pink curly hair who seemed to be more interested in the flickering film than her friend who kept pointing at a unicorn picture. "Bonbonbonbonbonbonbonbonbonbon - look, there's been a sighting!" She said excitedly.

"Hey."

Burning Helm failed to notice the voice coming from his side while all the commotion was happening besides him.

"Hey, hey dude?"

Still nothing.

"Oi, daydreamer?"

A tap hit his shoulder and his mind re-adjusted to the new sound. He turned and faced the person sat next to him.

"There we go. You shouldn't mind those two, Lyra there is a bit…'obsessed' over horses and ponies, especially recently. Bon-Bon there doesn't do much to try to calm her down though. Or so I've been told at least. I'm Platinum Star. Who are you dude?" Platinum Star said to Burning Helm.

"Burning Helm. You new too?"

"Yup, straight from Cloudsdale Primary. What about you? "

"I can't remember. I think that hit with the bus has banged up my head a little too much…" BH grimaced at the thought.

"Ah man, sounds painful. That why you were late?" Platinum Star asked.

"Yup. That's about it really. When's this assembly taking place?"

"No idea, but it can't be long now. We've been in here for too long already." They both smiled as at that moment a bell sounded off signaling what they thought was the end of lesson.

"Alright everyone, I know you've all enjoyed this fabulous film here, but English isn't all just watching films and what not. Next time I see you we shall be writing an essay on what the writer is trying to say through his use of characters. Come on, don't give me those looks. Just because it'll be your second day here for some of you, that doesn't mean any slacking! Now I hope you all have a nice welcome back and for the few of you who have just joined today, welcome and have a good year!" Miss Cheerilee said to the class as she turned off the projector. "Oh and before I forget, all you freshmen had better head off to the main hall, it's time for your welcome assembly!"

Burning Helm and Platinum Star looked at each other and sighed. "You know where to go?" BH asked.

"No idea. Can't be that hard to find, seeing as it'll be pretty big hall that we need to get to..."

Platinum Star picked up both their bags and handed one to Burning Helm. "Thanks. After you?"

"Sure, follow me!" The two of them joined the remaining crowd that was moving out of the room and began to head towards the main hall.


End file.
